


Sister Christian

by GracieAnneJackson



Series: Sister Christian [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Castiel in a Female Vessel, Dichael, Gargoyles - Freeform, Gen, No Smut, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieAnneJackson/pseuds/GracieAnneJackson
Summary: Sam, Mary and Castiel are looking everywhere for Dean after he says yes to Michael. A stranger helps them find him - but ancient history with Castiel will make saving him difficult.





	Sister Christian

**Author's Note:**

> This is Episode 1 of the Sister Christian story arc. This arc was written between Seasons 13 and 14, and takes place some time in Season 14. Online format makes normal screenplay conventions impossible; forgive mistakes in proper text placement.

**FADE IN:**

**INT. OLD CHURCH - SUNSET**

A large, old church in a gothic style, apparently undergoing restoration. Scaffolding and plastic sheets obscure parts of the interior.

SAM, MARY, and CASTIEL enter the church quietly and begin to stealthily search the premises for something or someone. They are armed with angel blades.

CASTIEL jumps at the sight of a statue, almost stabbing it with an angel blade. He calms down, and wanders away from SAM and MARY, who stay nearby each other.

We are given the impression that something or someone is stalking SAM and MARY through the corners of the church. MARY feels watched, whips her head around to find an odd statue that the viewer feels was not there just a moment ago. She follows SAM. The camera returns to where it was, to see that the statue is no longer there.

SAM inspects the inside of a scaffold covered with a sheet, then turns around to find a living gargoyle staring down at him.

The GARGOYLE is ten feet tall, with nondescript facial features, wings, and three-clawed hands and has a stony appearance to its skin, allowing it to pretend to be a mere statue.

The GARGOYLE swipes its claws at SAM, who rolls to avoid the attack.

SAM

Cas! Help!

MARY attempts to stab the creature with an angel blade, but does not penetrate its stony hide. It sweeps its arm backward, sending Mary back into a church pew.

SAM now attempts to stab the creature, but he too does not penetrate the skin on its chest. He instead tries the neck, hard, which imbeds the knife somewhat. He withdraws the weapon quickly, which causes bleeding. His blood is dark red, as if low in oxygen. The GARGOYLE becomes irate and throws SAM against a wall. SAM is knocked out.

CASTIEL

Hey! Over here!

CASTIEL runs over, approaching SAM with an outstretched arm. The GARGOYLE comes between him and SAM. His eyes glow blue as he faces the GARGOYLE with hand outstretched, preparing to smite it.

A curved blade suddenly impales the GARGOYLE from behind. The monster dissolves into dust, revealing JOAN, holding an interpreted Chinese Dao sword.

JOAN, a mid-twenties woman, carries the sophisticated air of a Jedi but the grit of a hunter. One gets the feeling she has more experience than her age suggests. Her body is muscular and tall; she is not slender or overtly sexy. She has Enochian and other warding symbols tattooed on all revealed bits of skin, except for her face and throat, in the style of some Eastern monks. This includes an anti-angel symbol on her left palm and an anti-possession tattoo on the back of her neck. She moves like a martial artist and speaks like a college professor.

JOAN is dressed in a black-and-white initiate’s habit, which looks like a combination of a Shaolin and Catholic nun. This is made up of a white “wrap” style dress with black sash, long sleeves and a long skirt with cut sides; she wears black martial arts pants and a black, high-necked, short-sleeve shirt underneath. She also wears a white hair covering with black trim at her brow.

JOAN, turning her sword defensively, takes a protective position between SAM and CASTIEL to prevent CASTIEL from reaching the unconscious SAM. She raises her sword and her tattooed left palm.

JOAN

You will not harm him.

MARY recovers and approaches JOAN. JOAN does not turn away from CASTIEL.

JOAN

(To MARY) Get behind me!

CASTIEL

I am not going to hurt either -

MARY stumbles and CASTIEL reaches out to support her.

JOAN

(Raising her palm out to CASTIEL)

>Enochian Chant<

CASTIEL drops to his knees, clutching his chest. He vocalizes in pain.

MARY

Stop! Stop, he’s our friend!

JOAN

You don’t understand, he’s an angel!

MARY

We know that! For God’s sake, STOP!

  
SAM appears behind JOAN, holding a blade to her neck.

SAM

Let him go. Now.

JOAN complies, lowering her hand to CASTIEL and dropping her sword. She raises her hands. CASTIEL gasps for air. SAM keeps his angel blade at JOAN’s throat.

MARY

(To CASTIEL) Are you okay?

MARY helps CASTIEL up.

CASTIEL

It felt like... I was being ripped from my vessel.

JOAN

That angel was going to kill you.

SAM

No, he wasn’t. He just saved our asses, for the... God, what, hundredth time now?

CASTIEL

Two hundred and eleventh. At least.

JOAN

I can see there’s been a misunderstanding. Let’s put the knife down before a human gets hurt. After all, I did dispatch the gargoyle for you.

SAM lowers the blade.

SAM

Fine. Who are you?

JOAN turns to SAM, slowly lowering her hands.

JOAN

My name is Joan. I’m an initiate of the Christian Sisters of the Holy Triumph.

SAM

Never heard of you.

CASTIEL

Demon hunters. Well, demons and everything else. But... I thought they had died out a century ago.

JOAN

We almost did. It didn’t take. Kind of like the men of letters.

SAM

I get the feeling you know who we are.

JOAN

The Winchesters. We keep an eye on the good guys. (Side eye to CASTIEL) And a close eye on angels.

I’m trying to find the angel who’s been summoning these things. (Motions to pile of dust.)

(To CASTIEL) You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?

CASTIEL

I don’t have that kind of power. But Michael does.

JOAN

The archangel?

SAM

He has my brother.

JOAN

Oh no. Please tell me you’re the sword, and your brother is Azazel’s heir.

MARY

 No. He has my oldest. This is my youngest, Sam.

JOAN

The sword consented. That’s not good news.

JOAN picks her sword from the ground and conceals it in her clothing.

SAM

He killed Lucifer. That’s why he said yes, he had to –

JOAN

Lucifer is dead? Well. It’s not all bad, then. One down, one to deal with. But the sword will complicate things.

MARY

His name is Dean.

JOAN

Of course. I mean no disrespect – Mary, right? Well, if his sentry is still here, he’s been here. Recently. We will find your son. (To CASTIEL) Angel, do you -

CASTIEL

My name is Castiel.

JOAN

Oh, good, now we’re all acquainted. Do you know what Michael is looking for here?

CASTIEL

No. Well, maybe. He may be trying to collect ancient relics.

JOAN

Centralizing power. Ok. Let’s use one as bait.

MARY

Use one... what?

JOAN

A relic.

JOAN produces a reliquary from her habit.

JOAN

Here. (Extends to SAM) This is the blood of St. Mary Magdalene.

CASTIEL

That’s New Testament, but it should work.

SAM reaches out to accept the reliquary.

SAM

Why are you helping us?

JOAN

Like I said, I’m an initiate. I have something to prove.

SAM is about to press further, but seems to change his mind.

SAM

All right, then. What’s your plan?

 

**INT. OLD CHURCH - NIGHT**

In the same Gothic cathedral, CASTIEL waits in the pew, looking at the empty altar. The plastic sheeting billows in the breeze coming through the busted-out windows. The sound of wings behind him alerts him to MICHAEL’s entrance. MICHAEL possesses the body of DEAN WINCHESTER.

MICHAEL

Castiel. Little brother.

CASTIEL

Michael.

CASTIEL rises and turns to face MICHAEL.

MICHAEL

You sought me out. You sent for me. And now I sense you hold something powerful. Could it be that you’re interested in joining the winning side?

CASTIEL

I am tired of seeing Heaven lose time after time.

CASTIEL holds up the reliquary.

CASTIEL

I wish to rejoin my family. My real family.

MICHAEL smiles, and begins to approach to accept the relic, but then stops and glances down.

MICHAEL

Then why do I smell holy oil?

MICHAEL ignites the oil himself with a snap of his fingers, trapping CASTIEL in the circle with him.

MICHAEL

I trust your little friends are somewhere nearby.

SAM

Hey! Ass butt!

SAM and MARY are revealed in the choir loft. They release a chain, causing a wrought iron chandelier to fall on MICHAEL. Enochian warding has been etched into the metal, and it glows as it is heated by the fire.

CASTIEL

That... worked exactly like in the cartoons.

JOAN steps out of the shadows, hands extended in prayer. She chants first in Latin and the circle of flames goes down, allowing CASTIEL to retreat out of the room. She then extends her hands to MICHAEL and chants in Enochian.

MICHAEL

You again!

JOAN continues. The warding in the metal glows and MICHAEL vocalizes his discomfort, his eyes glowing. The tiles beneath him crack under the suddenly-increased weight of the chandelier.

SAM and MARY have made it downstairs.

SAM

You’re going to hurt Dean!

JOAN

I won’t kill him. Your angel friend will heal him in a moment.

JOAN does the same Enochian chant she used on CASTIEL earlier. MICHAEL screams in anger and pain, then the eyes cease glowing. The painful groans change in character.

DEAN

Holy crap, get this thing off me!

CASTIEL runs back in and with SAM, lifts the chandelier off of DEAN.

MARY

Don’t try to move.

DEAN

I think my back is broken.

CASTIEL

No, just a few ribs and your collarbone. Don’t move.

CASTIEL heals DEAN, then helps him up.

SAM

How do you feel?

DEAN

Like I’ve been dragged behind a bullet train for two weeks.

JOAN takes out a marker and pulls DEAN’s shirt aside, drawing sigils on his skin.

DEAN

What the hell, who’s this chick?

JOAN

(To SAM) Michael isn’t gone. He just retreated deeper inside where I can’t reach him.

SAM

Dean, just revoke your consent!

DEAN

Oh, it’s revoked. Has been for a while.

CASTIEL

It’s not as simple as it was with you and Gadreel. We’re dealing with an archangel... and his true vessel. This is going to be complicated.

JOAN

We need to get him somewhere safe so I can make sure he stays in control.

MARY

We have a place.

**THE BUNKER BASEMENT - NIGHT**

DEAN is chained in Enochian cuffs in the basement room. MARY, CASTIEL, SAM and JOAN are gathered around.

DEAN

Guys. It’s me. Is this really necessary?

JOAN

You’re you, for now. But that could change without warning.

MARY

Why is Michael letting him take the wheel?

JOAN

He recognized me. He knows what I’m trying to do. So he’s hiding until the right moment.

CASTIEL

He... recognized you?

JOAN

Well, not me exactly, probably just the habit and tattoos. Looks like we existed in his world, too. Our Michael, whom you so gallantly sentenced to an eternity in the cage, is the reason our numbers are so few these days.

SAM

What did he do to you?

DEAN

And what the hell is a nun doing mixed up in all this?

JOAN

The order dates back to Joan of Arc, our founder and, naturally, my namesake. We were founded to eradicate the demonic forces that were running amok at that time. Later, we expanded our mission to the many forces of evil who prowl about the world, seeking the ruin of souls. By the 18th century, there were hundreds of convents around the world. This was all extremely secretive, of course.

DEAN

So, what happened?

JOAN

(Glancing at CASTIEL, then turning away) Angels happened. One of Michael’s stooges manipulated consent from our leader, and possessed her. Probably told her she would be fighting for heaven, and God’s will. That winged parasite led us into a battle against an angelic rebellion, which was never our purpose.

CASTIEL is obviously uncomfortable at the telling of this story, but JOAN does not notice.

JOAN

Most of us died in that war. Our leader disappeared, and was never seen again. I hope for her sake that she’s dead by now. (Side eye at CASTIEL) Angels are now considered one of our core target creatures.

SAM

Cas isn’t your enemy.

JOAN

Trusting angels, historically, isn’t a great idea. But you are certainly free to associate with whomever you choose. I can, however, be of service to the angel problem at hand. (Motioning to DEAN.)

DEAN and SAM are clearly offended, but CASTIEL looks guilty and apologetic, more than anything else.

DEAN

Can you get rid of Michael?

JOAN

No. I’ll just get a more permanent seal on him to keep you in charge. I will have to send for my superiors, they might be able to cleanse you of him permanently.

MARY

Might?

JOAN

It’s beyond my abilities. I don’t want to make promises. But they’re your best bet.

DEAN

Okay. Let’s do it.

JOAN

I’m protected by my warding. But this process will be... hazardous to bystanders. (To Castiel) Especially to you.

CASTIEL bristles.

JOAN

I recommend everyone go upstairs.

SAM

I’m not leaving.

DEAN

Sam. It’s ok. I’m not going anywhere. (Raises cuffed hands)

JOAN

It will be uncomfortable. Painful, actually. But he won’t be harmed. You have my word.

DEAN nods to his family. Everyone hesitatingly leaves. SAM waits on the stairs, looking back for a moment before climbing them.

JOAN

You are lucky to have such a loyal family.

Dean

Yeah. I don’t really deserve them.

JOAN

No. You probably don’t.

Without waiting for reply, JOAN raises her hands and chants in Enochian. DEAN reacts in pain, but tries to suppress any vocalizations. He shudders.

His eyes glow blue and MICHAEL begins screaming in pain and anger.

MICHAEL

Bitch!

JOAN gives no reply, but draws another sigil on DEAN’s skin. She places a hand on the sigil and says something in Enochian. The sigil glows and MICHAEL retreats. DEAN coughs and straightens up.

DEAN

Well, this is fun.

 

**THE BUNKER LIBRARY - NIGHT**

SAM and CASTIEL are standing in the library. SAM is uneasily pacing.

Sam

I don’t like this. I don’t trust her.

CASTIEL is silent and brooding.

SAM

What’s with you? If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were scared of the nun.

CASTIEL

I’m not _scared_. I’m just. (sighs)

CASTIEL plops in a chair and rests his face in his hands.

CASTIEL

I screwed up, Sam.

SAM sits across from CASTIEL.

SAM

What do you mean?

CASTIEL

Centuries ago. I was the captain of my garrison. My superiors deployed us to quell a rebellion in the ranks. I was supposed to... well.

SAM

You... oh no.

A silent flashback scene reveals a great battle, with a large group of warrior nuns, led by the female vessel we saw CASTIEL use in Season 12. The carnage is immense. This scene plays out over CASTIEL’s next line.

CASTIEL

At that time, I... I followed orders. Unquestioningly. For the glory of heaven, I believed. So many of them... they were never supposed to be fighting our wars. We won. But at a great cost.

The female CASTIEL in the flashback is distraught at the result of the battle. The scene ends.

CASTIEL

After that, I... I continued to occupy the vessel to carry out my missions. The other angels never cared about the human cost. She died at some point... I don’t...

SAM tries to reassure CASTIEL, placing a hand on his shoulder.

SAM

It was a long time ago.

CASTIEL

Not so very long. Not for me.

 

**BUNKER BASEMENT - NIGHT**

JOAN snoops through the drawers, picking up the arcane ingredients she finds, reading the labels, and returning them. DEAN remains in the Enochian cuffs.

JOAN

You’re into witchcraft as well, I see.

DEAN

Call me crazy, but I’m sensing some hostility here.

JOAN

(Genuinely) Sorry. Mother Superior always said I wore my opinions on my sleeve.

DEAN

Wear them wherever you want. I want to know what I did to set you off. I mean, you’re a hunter, basically, right? We’re hunters. I killed _Lucifer_ two weeks ago, for crying out loud.

JOAN

Yeah, your brother mentioned that. Of course, the only reason he escaped his cage to begin with is because you opened the first seal.

DEAN

Watch it.

JOAN

Of course, Sam opened the last seal, so everyone likes to complain about him. But the last seal was to kill a demon. The first one, what was it? A righteous man sheds blood in hell?

DEAN

You don’t know anything about it.

JOAN

Whose souls, exactly, did you torture? Do you remember them? Did you ever even know their names?

DEAN

Shut up!

DEAN loses control and his eyes begin glowing again. JOAN smiles slightly, jumps up and resumes chanting in Enochian. MICHAEL looks like he might puke. He groans and retreats again.

JOAN

(Brightly) Huh. It’s getting easier, that’s a good sign.

Beat.

DEAN

You’re pissing me off on purpose.

JOAN

I’ll apologize later. If I do it now it might stop working, and then how could I take pot shots at an archangel?

DEAN

(Chuckling) Michael was right. You are kind of a bitch.

JOAN

Now, now. The truth is, the seal wouldn’t have broken if you weren’t a righteous man to begin with. I wouldn’t be in your basement if I didn’t think you and your brother were the good guys.

Beat.

DEAN

So, what’s your story, Sister Joan? You look too young to be a nun.

JOAN

I’m just an initiate.

DEAN

I don’t really know what that means.

JOAN

Oh. Uh. Well, when I was thirteen, my family dropped me off at the convent. I earned my keep and I got an education. Couple of years later, they let me start training to join the order. I... I tried to take my vows at eighteen. It didn’t work out, so I started over. If I can demonstrate my worthiness, I’ll take my vows and _then_ I’ll be Sister Joan. Until then, just Joan.

DEAN

Killing Michael would demonstrate some serious worthiness.

JOAN

Yes. Yes, it would.

DEAN

What went wrong the first time you tested?

JOAN

It’s complicated.

DEAN

All right. (pause) Who just “drops off” a thirteen-year-old kid?

JOAN

Also complicated. Look, this is all I know how to do. I’ve been training for it since I was a kid. The order _is_ my family. They’re all I’ve got.

DEAN

Yeah. I know what you mean. I started with my dad around the same age as you. Sammy too. Dad’s gone now. My family, they – they have my back. This isn’t the first time they’ve tracked me across the globe to save my ass. God, especially Sam.

Long pause, JOAN waits for him to continue.

DEAN

You know he went to college? For a bit. I yanked him out to go demon hunting, to save Dad’s ass. And he’s been saving mine ever since.

JOAN

(Incredulous) You regret doing that?

Dean

He could have been normal.

JOAN

No, he couldn’t. Not since Azazel defiled him as an infant.

Dean

You know about that?

JOAN

(Shrugging) I know bits and pieces of your family history. Not all of it. Of course, there’s a helpful series of novels...

Dean

Oh, for the love of...

JOAN

Who wants to be “normal” anyway? They’re sitting ducks. Cannon fodder in the holy war that rages around us all our lives.

Dean

I don’t want any part of a holy war.

JOAN

Don’t you realize that you and Sam have been fighting it for decades?

Dean

And we’re no closer to winning.

DEAN suddenly begins to struggle, his eyes turn blue. JOAN raises her hand to continue the ritual, but this time DEAN raises his hand to say, “Wait.” His breathing is labored and he appears to be uncomfortable.

Dean

I got it. Hold on.

DEAN continues to struggle for a moment. The sigils JOAN drew on his skin begin to glow. His eyes return to normal. He is exhausted.

JOAN rises with a smile and releases DEAN from the Enochian restraints.

 

**THE LIBRARY - NIGHT**

SAM and CASTIEL are talking at the table as they were in their last scene. SAM notices JOAN entering and stands up.

SAM

Where’s Dean?

JOAN

In his room. Probably already asleep, for the first time in weeks. He’s exhausted, but for now he’s in charge.

CASTIEL

Thank you. I... I don’t know what we would have done-

SAM

So now what?

JOAN

I couldn’t expel Michael myself. I already sent for what remains of my order. They’ll be here soon.

JOAN hesitates, then turns to CASTIEL.

JOAN

It would be... simpler if you were not here when they arrived.

SAM is clearly annoyed. He begins to object, but CASTIEL cuts him off.

CASTIEL

That’s all right. I understand. I’ll... make myself scarce.

 

**OUTSIDE THE BUNKER - EARLY MORNING**

JOAN stands outside the bunker, eyes closed, enjoying the morning air. She is still in her initiate’s habit. She appears a bit nervous, and is meditating to calm herself.

Three nuns in full habit (a fully black, more mature-looking version of JOAN’s, all with identical tattoos to hers) arrive behind JOAN silently.

Mother Superior is an elderly woman. She walks slowly and carries an air of kindness and shows personal love for JOAN, but is fastidious.

Sister Prudence is middle-aged (40-60) and gives the impression she is a fierce warrior, wizened by experience but rough in countenance.

Sister Grace is more petite and younger than JOAN, and very intimidated by Prudence. She is sweet, bookish and wears thick glasses.

JOAN is startled by the first line in the scene, but tries to appear as if she were not surprised by the sisters’ sudden appearance.

PRUDENCE

Are we to understand, Initiate, that the archangel Michael is somewhere under our feet right now?

JOAN

(Playing off the start Prudence gave her) Yes, sister. He has taken his tru-

PRUDENCE

His true vessel, indeed. And yet, you stand outside, leaving him unattended?

JOAN stifles a quick response. She bows her head.

JOAN

The vessel is under control of his facilities at the moment. His family is watching over him. I worried you would not easily perceive the entrance.

PRUDENCE begins to say something but MOTHER SUPERIOR interrupts.

MOTHER SUPERIOR

That is thoughtful of you, dear. It is good to see you again. I trust you are well.

JOAN

Very well, Mother. Thank you. And Grace! Well, now it’s Sister Grace!

GRACE smiles as JOAN approaches to take her hands like a dear friend.

JOAN

I regret that I missed your consecration.

GRACE

I do too, but I am glad your mission was successful. You’ve been gone for so long. I look forward to seeing you take your own vows.

PRUDENCE

Where is Michael now?

JOAN

He has retreated within the vessel, restrained by sigils. The vessel is able to repress Michael’s attempts to regain control.

PRUDENCE

If Michael is contained, why have you not killed him? Surely the sacrifice of one vessel, the sword of Michael and a willing conspirator, does not stay your hand, Initiate?

JOAN is taken aback.

JOAN

The vessel – Dean Winchester – submitted to angelic possession in order to save his family from Lucifer himself. He slew Lucifer on his own will. The vessel is... a well-intentioned soul. I discerned that it would be a sin not to save his life if we can.

MOTHER SUPERIOR

Dean Winchester? The righteous man who shed blood in hell? Who was taken from hell by angels in order to serve their murderous intentions? You can’t be serious, Joan.

JOAN again bows submissively.

JOAN

I do not argue that the vessel’s life has been devout, nor that he is paramount to our mission. Only that he deserves to live – or die – by his own means, not defiled by possession.

PRUDENCE

The preservation of free will is the primary obligation of our order. However, those who do not use free will according to the natural law face the consequences of their own actions. To consent to an angel, Michael no less –

MOTHER SUPERIOR

It is not for us to judge whether the man deserves to live or die, Sister Prudence. We will spare his life if we can.

PRUDENCE hesitates, then bows to MOTHER SUPERIOR with a scowl and proceeds into the entrance. GRACE follows, leaving JOAN with MOTHER SUPERIOR outside.

MOTHER SUPERIOR puts a hand on JOAN’s shoulder to stop her from following the others.

MOTHER SUPERIOR

You have grown so much. You’re no longer the little girl whom I named after our founder.

JOAN

I owe you so much, Mother.

MOTHER SUPERIOR

Whatever your past before you came to us, you have comported yourself with courage and devotion all these years.

JOAN

I want only to take my vows. You know that.

MOTHER SUPERIOR drops her hand from JOAN’s shoulder and looks away, pensive.

MOTHER SUPERIOR

There are now three full members of the Christian Sisters of the Holy Triumph, with the consecration of Sister Grace. I wonder whether Grace ought to be the last of our order.

JOAN

Why would you say such a thing, Mother?

MOTHER SUPERIOR

I fear the order is not what it once was. And you... you are still young. And a strong warrior. But your devotion is to mankind, to goodness.

JOAN

You fear I would denigrate the order?

MOTHER SUPERIOR

My child. I fear the order may denigrate you. If it hasn’t already.

JOAN appears to have more questions, but MOTHER SUPERIOR holds up a tattooed hand to stop them. She walks toward the door.

MOTHER SUPERIOR

Come. There is a grave matter at hand.

 

**BUNKER BASEMENT - EARLY MORNING**

DEAN enters the basement room where he and JOAN had been the night before. JOAN enters after him and closes the door. MOTHER SUPERIOR, PRUDENCE AND GRACE are already seated. SAM and MARY are also there, standing behind them. DEAN is bleary-eyed and holds a cup of coffee. He pulls his gun out and sets it on a countertop, next to his coffee, then sits down in the same chair as before – the one surrounded by warding.

MOTHER SUPERIOR

Welcome, Dean. We understand your situation and we’d like to help you.

DEAN

Uh. Ok, I appreciate that.

PRUDENCE

We will attempt to forcibly separate the archangel Michael from your soul. This will be very uncomfortable for you.

MOTHER SUPERIOR

You should also understand that there is some danger to your life.

MARY

What? He could die from this?

GRACE

Our prayers, of course, are not dangerous to him at all. Michael, however, will wish to hold on at any cost.

PRUDENCE

Michael may destroy him in an effort to hold onto his body.

MOTHER SUPERIOR

Of course, we will do everything in our power to prevent this. Joan, you will be tasked with the structural integrity of Dean’s soul.

JOAN looks intimidated, but nods. She goes to stand behind Dean.

SAM

Dean. You don’t have to do this.

JOAN

He is right. Your will is final on this matter.

DEAN looks at everyone gathered around him, looking at him for a final decision.

DEAN

I can’t go my whole life with Michael inside me like a time bomb. Let’s do this.

MOTHER SUPERIOR

Very well.

Mother Superior nods to JOAN, who gently closes an Enochian cuff around Dean’s wrist. Dean offers the other one, and JOAN restrains that hand as well.

The three nuns open small, ornate prayer books printed in Enochian and Latin.

JOAN rolls back her sleeves, revealing several tattoos on her arms. She places her hands on DEAN’s temples and closes her eyes.

JOAN

Sam, Mary... perhaps you should go.

SAM and MARY

(Simultaneously) Like hell.

JOAN smiles slightly. The three sisters begin chanting in Enochian.

 

**THE SANDBOX PLAYGROUND - MORNING**

The playground containing the entry sandbox to heaven is still guarded by one drunken angel, sitting on a swing. He appears hung-over.

CASTIEL enters and takes the swing next to him.

CASTIEL

How are you, brother?

ANGEL

How should I know? No one ever tells me anything.

CASTIEL

Are you still intoxicated?

ANGEL

Unfortunately, no. Naomi put a stop to that. So now I’m just hung over.

CASTIEL

I see.

A long, pensive pause reigns as the angels swing together.

CASTIEL

Do you recall Micah’s rebellion, a few centuries ago?

ANGEL

Uh... yeah. Nepal. The nuns, right? You took their leader as your vessel. What a bloodbath.

CASTIEL

Yes. I returned to heaven after that, for some time. Do you know what happened to the survivors of the order?

ANGEL

Well, there weren’t many to speak of, Castiel. I think they all ran off to a temple in the Alps. Got real militant under one of the old generals. Honestly, after that fiasco, they became a real pain. I was part of a deployment to try and contain the problem. They became fierce angel-hunters, in addition to their hatred of all that goes bump in the night. Eventually, Uriel made a pact with a local crossroads demon – they took care of the nuns and we’d stay out of their business. That was forever ago, why are you asking about it now?

CASTIEL

What do you mean, the demons took care of the nuns?

ANGEL

(Shrugs) Oh, possessed one of them. Kind of took them down from the inside. I think they’re pretty much wiped out by now.

CASTIEL realizes the implications of this and begins running back to his car.

ANGEL

Where are you going?

CASTIEL

I’m sorry, brother, I... thank you!

ANGEL

Yeah. Sure.

 

**BUNKER BASEMENT - DAY**

DEAN’s eyes are flashing blue and he is screaming intermittently. It is unclear whether it is him or MICHAEL. The three nuns are chanting non-stop in Enochian. JOAN is sweating from the effort of keeping him together. MARY and SAM are worried.

MARY

You’re hurting him!

JOAN

(Yelling over DEAN) His soul is still ok. He’s going back and forth. Dean’s fighting like hell.

SAM

And who is winning?!

JOAN doesn’t respond. She takes off her outer layer, revealing black martial arts pants and a black shirt with a modest neckline and short, capped sleeves. Her warding symbols glow white (they usually glow yellow) on her arms and shoulders as she places her hands back on DEAN’s head and prays the Memorare in Latin.

CASTIEL bursts into the room. He looks at each of the nuns. He points at PRUDENCE.

CASTIEL

Demon! She’s a demon!

SAM and MARY leap into action, drawing blades. PRUDENCE stands, the nuns stop chanting, and DEAN stops screaming and drops his head, exhausted. PRUDENCE holds up her hands.

PRUDENCE

That’s an angel! He’s lying to save Michael! Joan, do your duty!

JOAN hesitates, but takes her hands off of DEAN and steps toward CASTIEL. She looks at GRACE and MOTHER SUPERIOR.

MOTHER SUPERIOR looks at JOAN pleadingly. GRACE looks at the floor in terror. They say nothing.

SAM comes between JOAN and CASTIEL, holding a blade up to JOAN.

SAM

If he says that’s a demon, that’s a demon. He can see her true face.

PRUDENCE

How can I be a demon? Look!

PRUDENCE pulls up her hair on the back of her neck to reveal her anti-possession tattoo, just like the Winchesters have.

CASTIEL

I don’t know how. But she is. She’s going to kill Dean, just like she’s killed so many of your order.

GRACE

(Meekly) Joan...

PRUDENCE

Enough! Continue the incantation!

The two nuns resume chanting, in trembling voices. The younger woman is chanting through her tears.

DEAN resumes writhing in pain. CASTIEL now also drops to the floor, clutching his chest.

PRUDENCE

It is working, we are expelling Michael!

SAM

Cas!

PRUDENCE

He is also being ripped from his vessel. Two birds, one stone. Joan, kill the angel and be done with it.

SAM faces JOAN defensively, but JOAN makes no move to attack. She looks back at the two nuns, but they are no help. MICHAEL emerges on DEAN’s face.

MICHAEL

You should listen to her, initiate. After all, he is the one who possessed your order’s leader, so many years ago.

JOAN

(To CASTIEL) What?!?

CASTIEL

Under your orders, Michael! (To JOAN) I thought it was God’s will. I was deceived. And you are being deceived now.

MOTHER SUPERIOR falls to the ground, still chanting, clutching her head. GRACE tries to help her, but also dare not stop the prayer.

PRUDENCE

She can’t keep it up with two angels, JOAN. It’s ripping her apart. Kill the defiler!

DEAN emerges from his body, desperate.

DEAN

Joan, don’t. Please. He’s family.

JOAN looks at DEAN, completely unsure what to do.

MARY

That’s enough!

MARY charges PRUDENCE with an angel blade. PRUDENCE raises a hand and MARY is thrown back and pinned to the wall. SAM then charges her, and is thrown back as well. PRUDENCE turns to JOAN with black eyes. JOAN screams in shock and anger. The chant continues, building with intensity.

PRUDENCE

Ah well. No matter. (Raises blade to MOTHER SUPERIOR’s throat and laughs)

I still own you, girl. Just as I always have. Kill the angel and the vessel, or I kill the old woman.

MOTHER SUPERIOR sobs as she chants, but does not appear shocked by the revelation that PRUDENCE is possessed, and neither does GRACE, who clutches her book and chants fervently. MICHAEL struggles to free himself from the chair. Blood drips from DEAN’s ears. SAM and MARY look on, helpless, as PRUDENCE holds them with one hand and a blade to the old nun’s throat with another.,

JOAN looks at CASTIEL, who is filled with guilt and sadness, but not fear. He seems resigned to the fact that JOAN will kill him. Her eyes flash with anger as she approaches him. She raises her blade, but then grabs DEAN’s gun from the counter. She points it at the demon and pulls the trigger.

A slow-motion shot shows us that the bullet has a devil’s trap engraved into it. It hits PRUDENCE in the forehead and she drops.

The two nuns finally stop chanting and DEAN collapses in his chair. SAM and MARY are released and fall to the floor. SAM hurries over to CASTIEL to check on him.

CASTIEL

I’m ok. I’m still here.

SAM

Dean?

MARY has gone to DEAN. She releases his restraints. Dean looks very unwell.

DEAN

I’m still here, too.

JOAN finally puts down the gun and runs to MOTHER SUPERIOR, who is still lying on the floor. She spits blood and shakes her head.

MOTHER SUPERIOR

There’s nothing that... you could have done.

JOAN

You knew. You knew about Prudence.

MOTHER SUPERIOR

Everything... was to protect you. Keep you safe. Maybe I was a coward. Forgive me.

JOAN

There’s nothing to forgive.

CASTIEL comes over and places his hand on MOTHER SUPERIOR’s head. He attempts to heal her, but then shakes his head.

CASTIEL

It’s... this is beyond my abilities. Her body is fine.

JOAN does not acknowledge CASTIEL at all.

MOTHER SUPERIOR hands her prayer book to JOAN.

MOTHER SUPERIOR

You always were one of us, through it all. Despite everything. I’m so... so proud of you, Joan. My daughter.

MOTHER SUPERIOR dies.

JOAN is distraught. She silently screams, burying her face into MOTHER SUPERIOR’s body. Her grief is immense, but silent. She does not want to make a scene, but can hardly help it. GRACE stands up and takes off her veil, throwing it on the ground. She tearfully looks down at Prudence.

GRACE

She tortured us. Kept us prisoner. Threatened us. My vows were a joke. I want to go home. I’m... I’m so sorry, Joan. I wanted to tell you everything.

GRACE crosses over to JOAN and stands next to her, putting her hand on JOAN’s shoulder. MARY gently helps JOAN up off the body. She stands, still staring at MOTHER SUPERIOR.

CASTIEL drops to his knees in front of JOAN and GRACE. GRACE makes eye contact with him but JOAN does not.

CASTIEL

I can’t even begin to beg forgiveness for... the things that happened so long ago. I want to-

JOAN suddenly walks away and punches a wall, leaving a big hole in it, to DEAN’s shock. She storms out of the room in the middle of CASTIEL’s line. GRACE looks sadly down at CASTIEL.

GRACE

Let her go. Perhaps in time, she will forgive you. For me, the order has been dead a long time. (She looks at PRUDENCE, but still addresses CASTIEL) But you’re not the one who killed it. Go in peace.

SAM and MARY drag the paralyzed demon into the dungeon and leave her in the devil’s trap on the floor.

 

**OUTSIDE THE BUNKER - EVENING**

SAM, DEAN, JOAN, MARY, GRACE, AND CASTIEL gather around the funeral pyre for the old woman. The fire burns. CASTIEL is a bit apart, across the flames from JOAN.

JOAN remains in her initiate’s habit, minus the white veil. Her hair is down. Grace wears the black pants and shirt that she was wearing under her white habit, covered by a borrowed jacket.

JOAN

It was all a lie. My entire life. It was just a game for a demon to play.

DEAN

Everyone you’ve ever saved would say otherwise. Myself included.

MARY

Kill the monster. Try to make it home. That’s the life.

SAM

(To GRACE) What will you do?

GRACE

I’m going home, back to my family. I was never a warrior anyway. I just need to leave all of this behind. I’m sorry, Joan.

JOAN

Don’t be. I hope you can have a... a normal life.

Grace

You could have one too, you know.

Joan

No. I can’t. I’m past that point.

MARY

We could use another hunter around, you know. There are lots of gargoyles left roaming around. (Leans in to say this privately to JOAN) And who knows how long Dean will stay in charge. Michael is still in there. We need you.

SAM looks a little uncomfortable at his mother’s invitation. He still doesn’t fully trust JOAN.

DEAN sees MARY whispering. He can’t hear it, but he can guess what she’s saying.

DEAN

Yeah. You should crash here for a while. Kill some things. It’ll do you good.

MARY looks into the flames. Then a hard gaze at CASTIEL, across the fire.

JOAN

Yeah. I’d like that.

**FADE OUT:**

THE END


End file.
